


More Left To Say

by TheSquiglet



Category: Glee, NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rewrite of an Old Fic!, There are some character deaths in this but I don't think they're categorised as major?, This also has the good vibes of S2 Klaine, This is a complete work!, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: This is a rewrite of my old story called Trauma on ff.net. A week or so ago, I looked back at it and wondered if there was anything I would change or improve on. Here it is.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine and the NCIS team
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace Naya Rivera, you shall be missed.

Blaine Anderson knew he had been different than other kids. Not just because of his sexuality, but because his birth parents had been murdered. His father had been a marine and clearly someone hadn't liked that, for whatever reason. His mother also being involved, helping him where needed. And because his father had been a marine, a specialised investigation team had come in called NCIS. The young child had been in awe of them as soon as he had been found where he had originally been hiding. He remembered the conversations vividly.

Flashback

_13 year old Blaine had taken the hand outstretched to him and now sat on one of his kitchen stools watching the people come and go. Taking in the surroundings. The quiet. The fact they weren't coming back._

_A grey haired man approached him, pulling out a chair to sit next to him._

_“Hey kid, you got a name?”_

_“Blaine. Who are you? What are you doing? Where are my parents?”_

_“Nice to meet you Blaine. I'm Special Agent Gibbs. I'm with NCIS. Do you know what that is?” Gibbs kept his voice gentle._

_Blaine shook his head. All he knew was that his parents had told him to hide before they both exited the house. Blaine had heard screams and someone yelling to call 911 immediately. The next person saying that it was a marine lying down._

_“It means Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I and my team help naval officers, like your father.”_

_Blaine looked up and squinted at the man in front of him._

_“My father was a good person Agent Gibbs! He read me stories and he loved my mom so much. He loved me so much. My mom loved me so much. Now they're both gone. Just gone!, and everything's suddenly so quiet! Nothing is supposed to be this quiet! Oh my God....what's going to happen to me?”_

_Gibbs stopped short. The boy seemed to be smarter than he looked. He now seemed to be looking around nervously, as if he needed a distraction._

_“Did you know my real name is Leroy Jethro? Long name, huh?”_

_Blaine huffed. He then nibbled his lip in worry._

_“Sir? Why did they have to die? Why would someone want to hurt them?” The distraction the man had tried to create was meant for little kids. Not a thirteen year old. He had questions and he wanted them answered. He didn't care that he had indeed stopped to think about how long the agent's name was._

_“That's what NCIS are going to attempt to find out”_

_The thirteen year old nodded as if to accept the answer to that one. Acceptable._

_The rest of the major crime unit approached, the boy looking up to regard them. He smoothed out his outfit his mother had picked out for him that morning._

_“You never answered my question, about what's going to happen to me?”_

_Ducky answered for them all._

_“Well, dear boy...that is a hard question to answer. I assume you will go into the care system. I imagine it is not as scary as it sounds. Rest assured, I am sure we will work hard to make sure you have some peace from this. Until then, I imagine you will be staying with NCIS for a bit as we ascertain the next steps. Our Tony could always use someone else to quote movies at”_

_Upon seeing the eye rolls from the team, Blaine had to laugh. Clearly this man watched a lot of movies._

_“Oh come on, kid's probably seen more Disney movies than my repertoire of film expertise boss!” DiNozzo only half complained._

_“Well Tony, we could always 'Whistle while we work'” Blaine quietly responded._

_Tony's face having fallen understanding which movie being was being referenced, had Blaine cackling all the way back to the the NCIS building._

Flashback End

Between the ages of thirteen and start of being fifteen, Blaine had been adopted by the Andersons, gotten a big brother called Cooper - who turned into a big hotshot actor - and placed into Westerville. The MCRT checked in on him from time to time. Tony especially. They all made sure he settled in, and settled in well. Tony had seen something of himself in the kid or whatever because he'd had been the one calling up most. Then the calls started to slow down, until there was barely any contact to none left.

Nothing ever really stopped the hurt in his heart with his past.

NCIS had tried. They'd told him they'd try. For two whole years they had tried. They'd told Blaine to keep hope, until there was nothing left to hope for. Nothing had ever gotten being close to solved. All of it had turned into a cold case.

Blaine couldn't believe he had fallen for another friendly pretence. The first in a long line of people saying they would find the ones who hurt him, and never following through on their words. They were never going to come back for him.

Just as quickly as they had entered in, NCIS had left.

* * *

Blaine had only been thirteen, however the memories still stuck with him.

He guessed murder had a habit of doing that for you.


	2. 5 Years

5 Years Later

“Gear up, we've got a dead marine with a dead person linked to them. Lima, Ohio. Our plane leaves in 5 minutes downstairs, let's go!” Gibbs yelled across the bullpen, already on his way down.

The agents looked across at each other as they went along with their boss's instructions. Ziva, McGee and Tony looked to see Ducky with Gibbs already there.

“Hey Ducky, coming to risk the friendly skies?” Tim smiled as he asked their medical examiner.

“Director Vance and Jethro thought it wise if I came along instead of flying out separately and waste air miles although I must agree that turbulence is not my favourite things”

“Alright, let's get on. Don't want to miss the flight Duck” Gibbs said as they all boarded.

* * *

As they landed in Lima, Ohio, Tony turned before walking down the steps and asked who they were here for. After all, they'd only gotten the instructions of where to go before boarding.

“Who are we here for exactly boss?”

“Like I said DiNozzo, dead marine. Lieutenant Paul Hudson. He has a sister called Carole Hummel nee Hudson who also died. McGee?”

“Checking both their backgrounds now boss” Tim responded as he pulled out his phone on their way to visit the next of kin.

“Oh boss, got a hit! Carole had a son called Finn Hudson, and she remarried someone called Burt Hummel. Burt also seems to have a son called Kurt. Both boys belong to something called the New Directions and go to William McKinley high school”

Gibbs nodded as a way of a thank you as they arrived at the mechanic shop.

* * *

Burt stepped out the moment he saw the new comers approach.

“I can't believe it. Carole always shone so brightly and she loved the boys so fiercly. After my wife...I never thought I would fall in love as much as I once did. Carole meant everything to me. She was once in a lifetime, ya know? Now I got-ehem. Gotta tell my boys. I just don't know how to find the words. They already lost one parent, now they have to deal with losing another. It's heartbreaking. After everything we've all gone through, they deserved a happy ending. Whatever you need to look at, don't hesitate to ask. It's yours. Just...find who did this so we can have peace. That's all I'm asking”

“We will try, of course” Ziva responded at the heartfelt words.

“Do you know where we could find your son and stepson?” Tony inquired.

“Yeah, they're at school. Got their after school activity going on. Glee club, both the kids love it. You'll find them there”

“Thank you, we are sorry for your loss” Ziva once again said, as Burt shook each of their hands before leaving to deal with a customer.

* * *

“Think he did it boss?”

“I don't know DiNozzo. Gotta interview the kids first”

“Right. Got it boss”

* * *

“And again! A 5, 6, 7, 8! Almost Finn, it's your left foot first then bah bah! Excellent turning Quinn. Mike, I see you doing great, think you can spare a little time for Mercedes? Tina, remember to point those toes! Kurt, a little less flailing arms and you got it. No Santana, I do not want a comment about that right now. Rachel, good job as always. We need that 100% dedication all the time. Regionals is not going to know what hit it!”

The cheers and whoops died down as soon as they saw people with badges approach. Mr Schuester turned around himself from where he had been teaching to see what the kids had been staring at.

“Uhh, may we help you?”

“William Schuester? We were told we could find two of your students here?”

“Depends on who's asking. Did Sue put you up to this?”

Gibbs didn't want to waste any more time and simply raised his ID and badge. Will's eyes widened as he accepted who they were.

“Okay, everyone. Practice is over for the day. Please remember to go over the choreo and set list, and have a great weekend. If these agents call your name, please stay behind!”

Most of the kids filed out leaving only Finn and Kurt behind. Mr Schuester staying behind for the two students.

“I guess we're the ones who you need to speak to?” Kurt inquired raising an eyebrow.

“Oh man really? But we were going to go to watch the game tonight! It's on in like half an hour. Will this take long? Cos..I just realised I'm also sorta hungry. Do you wanna get takeout tonight Kurt?”

“You can go once we've spoken to you” Tony said confused at how quick the conversation had changed.

“Right, yeah, of course. Sorry!”

* * *

Gibbs motioned for them to sit back down on the chairs as he spoke.

“We're very sorry to tell you this, but Carole Hummel and her brother Paul have both been killed and seeing as your Uncle was part of the naval service, NCIS are investigating it. We believe that they were possibly witnesses to something they shouldn't have seen right now. We wanted to talk to you boys first to see if you knew anything about it. Was anything off lately with them?” Gibbs spoke kindly.

Finn stopped as if he'd been slapped. Kurt's face going white at the news.

“If there was, neither of us knew. Carole always looked out for us. We -”

At this point Finn stood abruptly knocking his chair over and wiped the tears from his eyes. He needed to leave the room. He did so swiftly.

One of the agents went to go after him when Kurt softly pressed a hand to their shoulder. He'd seen Mr Schuester follow him out instantly anyways.

“Let him go. He needs time to process this. I do too, but I suppose we do it in different ways. Have you seen my dad yet?”

“Don't worry, we can ask your brother questions at a different time if we need to. Your dad is the one who told us where to find you. He was sad but he seemed to be more concerned with how you'd be doing. I'm Special Agent McGee by the way. That's Tony over there with Agent David and this is Agent Gibbs who's our senior leader”

“That's my dad for you” Kurt smiled. He saw someone familiar turn a corner and his grin got even wider as the boy entered through.

The teen in a full uniform bolted straight towards Kurt and hugging him fiercely.

“I just heard from Burt. I know how special Carole became to you all. Kurt I am so sorry this happened to you. You and Finn. Don't worry, I promised not to tell anyone else. I'm not a blabbermouth. Just tell me if you need anything and I'll promise to get it for you. Okay, anything”

Blaine finally let go of the hug he had held Kurt in and spun round. He wished he hadn't. The minute he recognised the faces from childhood, he had his hands balled into fists.

“Blaine Anderson? It's gotta be! How the hell you been man? God you look....preppy” Tony almost yelled.

“Let's go Kurt” Blaine scowled, trying to release the tension that had been stored up within him. 

“Don't tell me you want to escape from us Blaine?” Ducky said.


	3. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying this revamp!

Kurt raised his eyebrows. His boyfriend got more and more interesting by the day. And wasn't he enjoying finding that out?

“So?” The counter tenor asked as he bumped Blaine's shoulder.

“There's nothing to tell”

“Really, because your fists are clenched so tightly I think they're getting a workout. Blaine, whatever it is, you know I wouldn't ever hold it against you, right?”

“Of course! It's just, you already think I've been through a lot. I don't want to add to your stress” He squirmed.

“What happened to you saying a problem shared those few months ago? Don't tell me I got double homework for nothing”

“The thing is, Kurt. It sucks”

“Don't most things?”

At that point, Tony moved closer towards the pair.

“I take it that you two are close. Perhaps you can provide more insight into how you know the family?”

“Do I have to?” Blaine's voice came across smoothly.

“Personal request”

“Fine. Kurt and I met at Dalton Academy. It's a private but prestigious school in Westerville Most people who go there are seeking sanctuary. It has a no violence tolerance. Zero tolerance if you will. I'm with the Warblers and I came over to Lima to see my New Direction friends often. No you may not ask me anything more”

Tony himself then felt like he had been slapped as Blaine dismissed him. NCIS had been listening intently to hear what their old charge sounded like these days and the mention of being in a zero tolerance school made their minds wonder.

* * *

“I want my answer Anderson” Kurt teased.

“Later” Blaine promised.

“Mr Hummel, how close were you with your step-mother?” Ziva asked. After all, they still had a job to do. 

“Close. She made my dad happy. I was happy with her too. I got a brother out of it. One who really cared about what happened to me. Once we got over our initial hump. Finn strives - used to strive, to make her proud. I'm going to miss her. So much. I really couldn't think of anyone that would want to harm her. Don't you even think of accusing us! We wouldn't ever hurt someone who treated us like we weren't at the bottom of the ocean! Now can we please at least move this conversation out of this school. It does nothing for my complexion” Kurt yelled before his words petered out. 

With that Kurt wiped his eyes and exited out of the room ignoring the calls to come back. Blaine tried to suppress the laugh that came from him but couldn't. He made a break to go after him and got stopped right before he could. He crossed his arms.

“You know I also would like to get out of here. Dalton isn't exactly fast and loose with breaking curfew hours, and I'd like to get back to my dorm”

“You willing to play games now you're older Anderson?” Gibbs gritted through his teeth.

“Only when the other side resorts to doing so too. There is a reason why I left the public school I was dropped in. I don't think you quite understand what happened to me once you chose to not say goodbye properly. You missed out. I've spent my whole life running from things. I am so fed up of doing so. I don't want to run anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my dorm”

* * *

Kurt rung him the minute Blaine had gotten back into his dorm. He settled down onto his head and listened to the voice coming through the speaker.

“So I know you didn't want to tell me when NCIS were there, but do you think you could tell me now?”

“ _Promise you won't tell anyone else Kurt”_

“Of course. I promise” Kurt heard an exhale down the line.

“ _When I was thirteen, my parents...my birth parents I mean, were murdered. My father was a marine. My mother apparently worked for them too. NCIS came to help investigate. I stuck around with them while we filed paperwork to make sure I went into a good care home. Stayed around their building a lot as we did so. Spent time with McGee helping fix computers, learning Hebrew with Ziva and Tony became a lot like a big brother to me, before Cooper was ever in the picture. He stuck his neck out for me when others questioned what business a thirteen year old had being in a building. They always shut up when he said that my parents were dead and told to pay a little respect”_

Kurt hadn't expected that to be an answer. His heart became even heavier as he listened in to the boy who had already gone through so much.

“So why did you blank them earlier? Especially Special Agent DiNozzo?”

“ _They never solved it, Kurt. The first two years, they'd ring every month or so to make sure I was settled or with an adoptive family. Tony acted like a big brother to me the entire time. Then answers faded and so did they. I didn't know I could trust them if they were going to keep me giving me nothing. I could really have used them around when everything else went down. I'm just so glad I have you. It's nice to talk to someone who understands. Obviously not the murder situation but the sexuality one, and y'know....boyfriend stuff”_

“I know, it means a lot to me too Blaine. It's going to be okay”

“ _God I hope so. I really don't want you taken in by these people. I don't want you hurt as well”_

“I know. I won't be. Promise”


	4. Saying, Not Showing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all still enjoying!

“Oh my God, Blaine?! Little Anderson! That is totally unreal! Like, he was so tiny!” Abby squealed to them over the screen in their hotel room.

“Yeah Abs, he's still tiny. No one can take that away from him” Tony snickered.

“He didn't really want to speak to us though. Had a real edge to him” Tim muttered.

“No way! Blaine loves us! He totally wouldn't do that to you guys. Not after we looked after him for so long!” Came the indignant reply.

“I'm afraid he did Abby. He is quite different, but I think that is an advantage. Change does not always mean bad, no? Should we not be focusing on the case in front of our eyeballs?”

“Eyesight, Ziva. Eyesight” Tony said.

“Whatever!”

* * *

“Give anything you've got” Gibbs demanded drinking the coffee he'd brought at the local shop. The Lima Bean had been welcoming and clearly a popular student spot.

“As far as we can tell, they were a well loved and tight knit family. No one wanted them to come to harm, and no one had anything bad to say about them” DiNozzo started.

“We did hear of one incident though. Between the stepbrothers. Apparently Finn said a derogatory term to Kurt a summer ago, but they assured us it's all cleared up now. On friendly terms like we saw after school”

“So? Kid could still be harbouring some feelings about it. Could have tried to get his step brother but got the mother instead. Just because kid is quietly spoken, doesn't mean they aren't capable of other actions. Don't leave anything to chance. For now that kid's a suspect”

“Blaine seems to be close to them. Maybe we could ask him?” Tony suggested trying to cover up the fact he wanted to see the young teen again. Maybe they could talk a bit more freely considering how much Tony had treated Blaine as a sibling when younger. Get more information out so their boss would be happy too.

“Since you're offering, you can do it DiNozzo” Gibbs smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony had managed to get a pass from the school to come in and interview Blaine. He'd been directed towards the Warbler common room where apparently their glee club would be rehearsing that afternoon.

He heard the singing before seeing it. The group all looked happy enough. It was a shame that Tony would have to break it up. Especially since he saw how happy Blaine looked with his friends and singing. He took the pause and introduced himself.

“Excuse me, Tony DiNozzo, NCIS. Mind if I take Blaine for a minute?”

“Of course not. We were just about done anyways. Blaine, keep your phone on please in case there is any more Warbler meetings. And don't forget you said you'd ring Sarah later” Wes stated.

“Yes mother” Blaine sarcastically responded rolling his eyes.

* * *

“So...who's Sarah?” Tony started off, noting how Blaine was giving him the cold shoulder.

“A friend. We went to the same public school before I transferred. She was in a higher class than me, but we liked the same interests and got along alright. Was that all Agent DiNozzo?”

“Come on kid, give me something here. I'm trying to help you!”

“Are you?! Since you got here, you've done nothing to apologise for how you and your team treated me back then! You just walked off on me! Like you decided to play happy families and treat me like your brother and then once you were bored, you took off. Now you want me to what? Just forget all that? God, I can't believe any of you!”

“I....I didn't know you had that in you. That you....felt like that” Tony said stricken. He hadn't seen the kid that angry before. 

“That's the fun fact about losing people. You don't know who they are when you find them again”

Tony stopped. He had a job. He needed to help other people and Gibbs had always said never to get personally involved on a case. But they'd all broken that at some stage, hadn't they? Blaine had a family now, didn't want to ruin that. However now he realised he already did.

“Why else are you here Tony?”

“How do you know Kurt Hummel?”

“I already told you. Why are you asking me again?”

“You really wanna know?”

“I'm not thirteen anymore Tony. I've been through a lot more than you know. I think I can handle it”

“Fine. On your own head be it kid. Your friend's a murder suspect”

Blaine balled his fists up but kept composed. His face going through a flurry of emotions and landing on anger. His voice coming out tight but smoother.

“He better not be. Kurt adored Carole. Kurt and Finn are really close too so whatever it is you're planning or thinking of doing, I hope you rethink it” He folded his arms as he spoke.

“All due respect, you're not the agent or the adult here”

“God, you are just like Cooper! Never listening! Kurt is one the least violent people I've ever met! You want my answer? You don't know what you're talking about! All I'm going to say is that there's a reason why Kurt transferred to Dalton before coming back to McKinley and it's his to say why, not mine, but he really is one the softest people I've ever met. And one of the strongest. I won't let anyone say otherwise. It takes a lot of courage to stay when everyone is against you and not run”

“Like we did, you mean?”

“No. Like I did” Blaine moved his head forward to make his point as Tony stepped back.

“Like I said Tony. There's a reason I transferred from Westerville to Dalton too. I would say figure it out but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you any further”

“Answer me this then. How far would you both go to protect each other?”

“Considering my past, and Kurt's? I'd say murder is out of the question. Now do what you do best, and disappear as if you were never there in the first place”


	6. Explaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's still doing alright in these strange times. Remember to look after yourselves!

“Sit rep” Gibbs asked as soon as Tony got back. McGee and Ziva staring up at him from whatever they'd been doing. Ducky back on the phone to Palmer and sighing repeatedly.

“Seems certain that Hummel is not part of any of this. Said there was a reason why they both transferred to Dalton but wouldn't say why. I've got some bridges to build back up if I want him to trust me again. Told me, Kurt is one of the strongest people he's met. Got no reason to believe otherwise. Blaine said he ran away from school, but nothing more. God, he compared me to his adopted brother! I don't think that's a good thing” He said as he flopped down onto the sofa in front of him.

“I searched Cooper Anderson and it looks like he's an actor, hit a big commercial and made it. Guess he hides in his shadow or something. What? I have a sibling if you remember”

“What else McGee?” Gibbs didn't need them to go in depth about McGee's family life with parents and siblings right now. He wanted to get more information about the case.

“Actually I hit upon something in his social media. Looks like he went to prom with another guy....oh my God.....his parents went onto his twitter and said they got attacked after the dance because of it. He landed in the hospital. It does not look pretty boss.” Tim suddenly felt sick. He closed the tab and then the laptop almost immediately. He didn't need or want to see anymore.

“Wait, does that mean Anderson's gay? Is that why he didn't want to talk to us more?” Tony asked, his mouth hanging open.

“Does that mean that is why he transferred into Dalton Academy? Is this Kurt, his boyfriend? It would explain why they are protecting so fiercely” Ziva continued on smiling as she hit the nail on the head. The rest of them now thinking the same train of thought.

“So what, he got attacked at his old school and needed somewhere safe?” Gibbs asked.

“Boss, I really don't think we should ask him whether he is or not, despite what we found. Surely assumptions aren't the right thing to make? And...and...it feels like this is a bit too private to talk about. Surely we should let him come to us instead of demanding to know the answer?”

“I agree with Tim. This is not related to our case as of yet, we should leave it” Ziva smiled.

* * *

Tony had been thinking about what McGee had found late into the evening. He couldn't believe he'd missed something so glaringly obvious. That however was the problem now, wasn't it. Blaine didn't make it obvious. He'd landed in the hospital! Tony felt queasy. He should have been there for him. Should have been the big brother he'd been building himself up to be, instead he'd just gone. He called a few times, but NCIS needed him more than he needed to look out for a teen.

He rubbed his eyes as he realised he could have done both. He had a day off every once in a while, including weekends if he wasn't ever called in. He could have had the weekends to spare. Could have protected Blaine from getting hurt. Before going to Dalton.

It was useless now though. It had happened, and now he had to look Blaine in the eye knowing he could have done better.

* * *

“What've you got for us Ducky?” Gibbs asked as he walked into the morgue the M.E was borrowing.

“Ah Jethro, I was wondering when you would grace my presence. I've heard from young Timothy that there may perhaps be more to Blaine than we have been let on”

“Yeah, what's your point here Duck?”

“None whatsoever. I feel as if we have missed quite a bit with our young charge, and we should try to right it however possible. It won't happen overnight, but I suppose that is what happens when we fight with family. Not unlike our Hummel-Hudson family. I don't think though, that your tail of Mr Hummel will have any use, only if to alleviate Blaine's concerns. I know kids can be capable of many things but I don't think either Finn or Kurt has the fire within them to do this Jethro”

“Get to the point”

“Very well. Six gunshot wounds on them each. Death would have been instantaneous I'm afraid. It seemed as if they knew their attacker. Set your sights further than the children. Although I must say this case reminds me of someone's else's”

Gibbs nodded, agreeing. This had too familiar a feel. His heart sank as he realised who they were both thinking of.

“Hope he doesn't blank us again”

* * *

“Hello again. Let me guess, want Kurt and Finn to stay behind? Got it. Finn, Kurt? Stay back please. Everyone else, have a great evening!”

* * *

Blaine as per usual entered through the doors of McKinley high school. He, Kurt and Finn were heading out for dinner together to help Burt organise Carole's things in private. It was the least he could offer.

He hadn't expected to see the NCIS team back in their choir room. Or staring at him a lot harder than before. Tony DiNozzo looked concerned, and that was just weird.

“Hey Blaine. We wanted to wait for you to arrive before we told you” The man started.  
  


“Well, don't let me stop you now that I am”

“Kiddo, we gotta tell you. Your parents were found with gunshots when we investigated their bodies back then. It's the same with this case. Blaine, we think the cases are possibly connected and we are going to open your parent's case back up”


	7. D.C Washington

Blaine's face went a shade of ash and his knees buckled. Finn went to help him up as Kurt watched.

“I...i;m not sure what you want me to say about that”

“Don't have to say anything” Gibbs stated reassuringly.

“I think I want to go back to Dalton now, if that's all right” Came the much quieter voice.

"I'll walk you back dude" Finn said.

“Please keep your phone switched on, we will contact you with more details later” Ziva asked as Finn and Blaine left. Finn slinging a comforting arm over Blaine's shoulder and sharing a concerned glance with Kurt. 

* * *

Kurt however had stayed behind hoping to stave off his curiosity. Gibbs turned round to see the teen deep in thought.

“Got something on your mind?”

Kurt almost jumped at being addressed so quickly. He schooled his features back into a neutral position. After all, Blaine had been hurt by them once before. 

“I suppose. If you don't mind answering. Blaine's gone through a lot, even before I knew him.....before I knew about this. Is he always going to have to suffer? He told me how close you became and how you ditched him. I wanted to know if you'd be doing it again, because honestly I don't think he could take it again” He talked honestly. It was the only way Kurt knew he'd get answers.

“Blaine's a strong kid” Gibbs responded.

“Oh I know that” The teen smirked. 

“Sounds like you both are. Practically up in arms defending you when I went to talk to him on my own last time” Tony chimed in.

“Well, that's what happens when you're both bullied - “ Kurt stopped in his tracks as all their faces morphed into something resembling shock and horror.

“Bullying?” Tim asked gently.

“Yes Agent McGee. Lima, Ohio is not the most accepting place although some of do try to make it so. Difference is a hinderance to those ignoramuses. Just....don't shut him out, he deserves some good in his life. We all do. I have to go, my brother isn't known for his keen sense of direction. Just keep what I said in mind”

Kurt walked out of the room leaving them to think.

* * *

“Got it, thanks. Director wants us to take the kids down to NCIS ourselves, put them under extra protection if anything pops up. Apparently Abby got a hit on someone called Bridges. Knew one of the kid's parents or something. They're going to look deeper into it when we get back” Tony spoke to the whole group back in their base.

“First we need him to give his permission to open it back up. It will be fruitless otherwise” Ziva said.

“Maybe go back to him tomorrow at school then? I mean h - “

A knock on the door occurred disrupting Tim's sentence. Opening it, there stood Blaine looking only mildly uncomfortable.

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“Come on in Anderson” Gibbs waved.

Blaine stepped through into the middle of the room and spun round to face them.

“I know this isn't exactly a planned idea. And I know I've been blanking you, but you've got to know why right? You can't just appear in someone's life then disappear. You can't hurt people like that!” He yelled seemingly out of nowhere 

“Blaine, we're sorry. Honestly. If we'd have known anything else you'd have gone through” Tim began.

“Then what?! You aren't meant to stay just because you think I'll get hurt! Even if I already DID get hurt! You're meant to be there for the good stuff too! I'm not a cause for concern, not always and it sucks that you think that's the only reason why I'd want you around. Why I'd want you in my life. There's more to it than that” Blaine told them, his voice growing more hurt and smaller towards the end.

“So what do you want from us then?” Tony asked.

“I want you to stop pretending like you didn't ignore me all those years. To acknowledge it and then work on it, because no matter what I said a few days ago, I still want you in my life. I just...want you around, for support. And I want that to continue. Especially if we're opening my parents case back up"

The MCRT glanced round at each other in surprise. This hadn't been where they thought it had been leading.

“I mean it. I want justice. And I want Kurt to have it too. We deserve some closure. So I'm giving you my permission, my full permission”

“Very well. We'll need you to come down to NCIS for a while as well. We'll need Kurt and Finn too. Keep a closer eye on you all, easier for us to ask questions and before you ask, we'll notify your families and school”

“Kurt isn't a suspect anymore then?”

“No dear boy” Ducky answered just at the same time Blaine tackled the man into a tight hug and thanking him thoroughly.

“Calm down Blaine, we're not going just yet!”


	8. A Little More Conversation, A Little More Truth Please

“Welcome to NCIS. We are grateful that you have all decided to come down here to aid us with our investigation. I am of course very sorry that it has taken losses for you to be here. Please keep your visitors badge on you at all times, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask” Vance spoke to the three boys.

“Kurt, look! All our badges match! That's so cool! Your design team must be awesome” Finn said a little in awe, Blaine and Kurt smiling a little to see their brother/friend smiling again.

“Mr Anderson, we are especially grateful. Your case has the capacity to really help this ongoing one. I believe Agent Gibbs and his team will be keeping an eye on you throughout your time here. Gibbs, will you take the boys down to the main area?”

Gibbs nodded as he lead the boys down the stairs and to where his team were.

“Get settled. I have to go visit our forensic labs” He began as Kurt lifted his hand up preparing to speak.

“With all due respect, I'd rather not be left down here with nothing to do”

“Go on” Gibbs folded his arms.

“Well may I suggest being given a tour of the place we're supposed to make our second home for as long as the case goes?”

“Abby's place should be alright for guests but I'm not sure how I feel about you seeing the morgue”

“Not to step on your toes too much but believe me I've been through worse. You've never seen our glee teacher try to make his way through his wardrobe without a vest top. And....for your information agent Gibbs, I've already seen one dead body. My mother died when I was younger and....well, story for another day”

“Yeah man and like, I lost my dad so I get it. But dude I don't think I'd want to see a dead body either way so maybe could I just stay here?” Finn chimed in shuffling a little uncomfortably in his seat.

“I'll stay with you. We can try and find a vending machine while we wait for you both to get back. Maybe we could do some investigation of our own with the team”

“Blaine! Dude that would be AWESOME!”

* * *

“Welcome to Abby's lab. Word of warning, don't touch anything unless she says you can”

“Protective of what she cares about. I already like her”

Gibbs walked into the lab with Kurt by his side and saw Tim working on a computer next to her.

“Got anything for me?”

Abby jumped a little but recovered quickly and nodding.

“I guess you could say that Gibbs! But first you have to tell me who this is”

“Kurt Hummel. I'm....was....Carole's step-son. I'm with Blaine seeing as our cases match up”

“Oh. In that case I'm really sorry for your loss even if I think both cases are just fascinating. It's not all that often you get ones like these! Not that I want to take joy in murder. I mean I don't. Take joy in murder that is and I mean I do like solving them -”  
  


“Breathe Abs” Gibbs insisted.

“Sorry I didn't mean to -”

“You're quite a character Miss?”

“Scuito”

“Miss Scuito. Trust me I've known those who would say it with intentions. You don't seem to be one of them. I'm fascinated by this just as much and if it means we find out who did this I'm all for it. Chat away”

“You are officially on my awesome list. So I determined that I've ruled out the fact that any poisons were injected or swallowed. However it wasn't random gunshots. Each one was carefully placed with intent. It goes without saying that I think they knew their killer. Sorry Kurt”

“It's okay. I wanted answers” Kurt said a little more downhearted and wondering if he should have stayed with Blaine and Finn.

“Good work Abs. McGee, now you've finished helping Abby, I want you tracking anyone who was close to the family with Ziva and Tony. Let's see if we can catch him before he tries any more”

“Got it boss”

“Let's go back up then Hummel”

* * *

“You know we're all going to look out for you, no matter what right?” Finn spoke up as Blaine stopped scrolling down his phone.

“Yes?”

“I mean it. You're dating my brother and like that sorta means you're now my brother too. So I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you even if I know you can kick my ass at other stuff”

Blaine went to respond when both Gibbs and Kurt came back up. Kurt coming to sit back down next to them and Gibbs going straight to his computer.

“Hey what's wrong, you look upset bro” Finn began as the rest of MCRT filled in.

“Who said I was?”

“It's written all over your face man. Did someone say something to you again?”

“No they didn't Finn, calm your overprotective big brother urges. I just....as much as I'm glad I went with Gibbs, shouldn't have. Apparently Carole and Paul knew the person who did what they did to them. On a really personal level, I'm really scared one of us could get hurt. I know it's unlikely but I can't help it. And Blaine, you put everything first in this case before you”  
  


“I wanted to help”  
  


“I know but it doesn't mean you should sacrifice your peace and happiness because of it!”

“It was my decision Kurt. That's all it needs to be. I don't want people pitying me because of what happened in my past”

“And I'm not! I just....what if you get hurt because you're trying to help us. What happens if you don't get closure? What if”

“And that's all they are at the moment Kurt. What if's. What everyone seems to forget is that I'm also a fighter. All my life people have tried to destroy me but it hasn't worked. If anything I've come back stronger”

A phone rang out from Blaine's pocket.

“I've gotta take this, it's Sarah”

“Don't forget to ring Wes and David afterwards”

Blaine nodded as he walked past Gibbs and Tony.

* * *

“Everything alright kids?” Tony asked.

“I'm just concerned for us. Nothing more to it agents” Kurt answered folding his arms.

“We're going to do everything so they get justice and that includes locating this Bridges guy” Tony responded.

“Gibbs? Yeah? I'll be right down there Duck”

“Has Ducky found something of importance?” Ziva inquired.

“He believes so” Gibbs smirked as he made his way towards the lift and moving into autopsy.

“Well Duck?” Gibbs said as he entered in.

“As Abby quite rightfully figured out, they did know their attacker. Come look at this part right here at the rib-cage. The right lung was the one that took most damage. Most likely causing the fatal blow. Did we locate whatever was used? I imagine the person absconded with it so as not to leave a trace. This rather reminds me of a time where – well...that's irrelevant for now”

“Thanks Ducky”

* * *

“So was your life always like this? After yours truly left I mean. Just constantly singing and dancing and doing who knows what? I ask because you possess something I never got to see” Tony asked.

“I wonder why that would be” Blaine uttered not even looking up from where he was texting on his phone.

“Come on, give me something to work with here kid. You wanted me to understand you and know where you were coming from and I can't do that if you block me off”

Blaine lifted his head up and scanned Tony's face for any signs of misleading. When he found none, he stood up.

“Okay. If you really want to know then I'm not going over it three thousand times. Let's rally everyone round and I can finally give you all the details you've been searching for”

“Deal”

* * *

True to each of their words, everyone had filtered in and sat at their desks with Finn, Kurt and Blaine also having grabbed some extra chairs to sit in.

“Now I don't even know where to begin”

“Start wherever you wish to dear boy. We will wait” Ducky motioned.

* * *

_My favourite holiday tradition back then was Christmas. Seeing the houses decorated and everyone walking around smiling at each other freely. Freer than they had ever been throughout the year. As if everyone was soaking up the joy from the kids throwing snowballs and laughing. All the way to having family round on Christmas day and celebrating they'd made it to that day. For me it was celebrating I had both my parents on that day and not losing them to their work._

_And then something changed. The dynamics shifted a little and at the time I didn't realise it was because I myself had changed. I noticed I was different to the other kids my age. I liked fashion just as much as sport. I liked singing and dancing. And I also liked boys. I started to lose the friends I had. When I tried to tell my biological parents, they told me to go back in and that I couldn't be out otherwise something would happen to me and they wouldn't be able to protect me from whatever. So of course a week later, someone broke in and murdered them._

_After that I stayed with NCIS for a while until we found a foster home. For the most part I enjoyed living there but not with the mother. She...she was incredibly ignorant and wouldn't even listen to me. I felt neglected by her and I was. The dad however saw this and told me they couldn't continue on. Before he separated from her, he told me was sorry and put me back into care. I waited another year or so before the Andersons found me._

_They were great, fantastic even and I felt welcomed into their home. I told my mother and superstar older brother about me being gay and they accepted it right off the bat. I told my father and he...didn't take that so well. Tried to get me to admit it was a phase and work on these issues around the house to make me appear straighter. It didn't work. And yet I still hope he works on being better because the Andersons are some of the best people I've lived with._

_Then came a dance at the school I was going to. I chose to go with my boyfriend at the time. We got ambushed by some people outside of the school afterwards who clearly weren't happy with that. I got beaten up badly and sent to the hospital. After that my family and I chose to go to Dalton Academy which had a no tolerance bullying policy and joined glee club. I have people who support me now and fight for me and with me. I have Kurt and the New Directions. People who I can really rely on. Even now when the seas seem deep, I can just talk to them and feel a little better._

_Growing up for anyone is tough. I'm just glad I made it through._

* * *

Blaine stopped to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand and breathed out. It had felt good to let them know.

“So there you have it. Life story summed up for you”

“Hey man, should we go and get some more snacks? What? I'm hungry again” Finn interjected understanding that Blaine needed some space from the team right then.

“Y-yeah, sounds good. You coming with Kurt?”

“I'll join you in a minute okay?”

As the boys walked off, Kurt spun back round.

“Finn's perceptive” Tim said.

“When it comes to understanding people. Now anything else and you'd think different but he's my brother and I love him. Now seeing as I have your attention, I would also like to participate. After all, I thrive on having a spotlight”

“And you waited until after your boyfriend had gone to say so. Is there a reason why? He is your boyfriend yes?”

“Yes Blaine and I have been dating for a few months now. Blaine's already dealing with what he told you and he doesn't need to concern himself with me right now. He might have an inkling that I'd be telling you more about me but who knows”

“Go on then” Gibbs waved his hand as reason to begin.

* * *

“ **My mother died when I was young and it was hard to get over her loss as we were such a tight family. Eventually we did and I have never felt prouder to have a dad like mine. He had tea parties with me and spoke to me seriously about fashion and sport. Everything co-existed with no fears or worries of them doing so. McKinley at the start was rough for me and then I found glee club. New Directions was where it was at for those of us who wanted to belong and hadn't. I went through my fair share of bullying – after all, Lima wasn't the most accepting place, cold drinks in your face, shoved into dumpsters and lockers - there was one ignoramus to tried to make it worse for me. He threatened to kill me. He got suspended but was allowed to come back. So I transferred into Dalton for safety.**

**It did its job for me and I felt like I got to know the Warblers – the glee club – well. I'm still friends with them. But I went back to McKinley because it got better. I got better. I realised how much stronger I was. How much stronger I became. That's sort of the motto really here. It gets better.**

**I always thought that was the cheesiest thing to say.**

* * *

“A word of advice if I may? Don't be scared to keep getting to know him and making your way back into his life. I can see he's doing better with you here and also knowing he got to say what he wanted to about back then. I best go find them both, something tells me Finn got his hand stuck in the machine again” Kurt said as he moved to stand and walk away from them.


	9. Who Said Murder Wasn't A Good Time?

Andrew Bridges got out from his car and surveyed the school. All he had to do was pretend he was Blaine's father and he'd finally get rid of that family once and for all. He just had to put on a show.

He moved his way into the reception desk and put on his best plaintive voice.

“I'm Blaine Anderson's father. I've only just been informed about everything and you can be sure I will be sueing if I am not told where he is right this second”

“Mr Anderson we are incredibly sorry! I'm afraid he's not in school right now and you would have to talk to one of our respective staff. Hang on, we informed Blaine's mother and father when they arrived. Who are you? Security!”

As soon as she yelled, a gun shot rang out.

“What a waste. Now you! Tell me where he is”

“He went with NCIS! Washington!”

“Better. Thank you. You may live”

With that he turned twice and shot at the other receptionist.

“But why would I let you if you were going to tell someone else”

Andrew smiled up at the CCTV and waved before exiting the building that now was being surrounded by police cars.

He got into his car and adjusted his wing mirror, eager to get going.

Looks like he was headed to Washington, DC.

But maybe first he could take a detour. After all, what was a visit without a present?


	10. Better Things Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you BELIEVE this used to be 22 chapters? What a BEAST I was back in 2013 (other possible answer - it was so much filler and terrible grammar ahahaha). 
> 
> I hope you have all enjoyed discovering or visiting this story as much as I have :')! It's been so cool to see bow my style has changed and evolved/grown throughout the past few years and I am SO proud of myself. I genuinely feel I've given this story justice, yay!

“We got more information through about our suspect. Paul Hudson used to have frat parties and also has the letter A tattoo on his right wrist. A 'big brother' initiative as you are so fond of saying. There are many pictures of the pair together living it up. It turns out they were paired together on this programme. Another person on the programme said that Bridges tried to advance on Carole unwantedly and often. There were sometimes arguments between Paul and Bridges.

“Boss we got a hit on someone identifying the description matching Bridges! Abandoned house down east side” Tim shouted out from behind his computer.

“DiNozzo ring them back up. McGee, David get your bags ready. Palmer and Ducky, stay behind and look after the kids. Let's move!”

* * *

“Are we sure that this is the right building?”

“Yes Tony, your hair will survive” McGee responded deadpan.

“On my count of three, we will move in. Clear?”

“Yes Gibbs”

“Clear boss”

“Yep”

“One...two...THREE. NCIS put your hands in the air! Everyone put your weapons down, there's no one here!”

“Wrong tip off boss?”

“I don't think so. Search the house!”

* * *

“Clear upstairs!” Tony yelled as he came back down.

“Clear within surroundings outside as well” Ziva answered.

“McGee? McGee?! Tim!” Gibbs shouted as he made his way into the main living room. All three stood in shock as McGee shook and tried to get the ropes off of his incredibly drugged up sister.

“Sarah? Sarah come on. Open your eyes, even if it's just a little. Please? Come on, it's Tim and you know big brother is always right. You're meant to respond a bit faster than that”

“McGee, come on we have to get going!”

“No! I am staying here and looking after my sister Tony!”

“I get that. But you can't do that here. It's not safe and we have to find Bridges before he hurts anyone else. Come back to NCIS and Ducky can look over her”

“Fine”

* * *

“Jethro I got your call. How is young Timothy and Sarah?”

“Bad, Duck. We found Sarah unconscious and drugged. We need you to do a check over”

“And I will do so. Please give me room gentleman. That includes you Timothy. Where are our three boys?”

“Blaine went out for some air and Kurt and Finn are coming right towards us” Palmer said.

Once Ducky had finished his checks, as if on cue Sarah woke to an embrace from her brother.

“You have to stop doing this to me, you're going to send me to an early grave”

“Not....like I planned it” Sarah responded in a short burst feeling herself slip back into rest.

“She is okay right Ducky?” Tim asked.

“Yes, Sarah McGee is completely healthily and will flush out the drugs in her system soon enough. However I believe she is suffering from overbearing older brother syndrome” Ducky smirked at his own joke.

“Haha. Very funny. Hey....where's Blaine? Shouldn't he back from that walk by now?”

Everyone glanced round at each other trying not to voice what they were all thinking.

At that moment Sarah's mobile rang out with Blaine's name on the screen.

Tim answered it and put it on speakerphone and getting ready to

“ _ **So you found her then? I enjoyed finding that your Sarah knew him. I hope you know you will not be able to find Blaine. Not until I've had my fun. I will not be screwed over again, and I will be known as having always loved Carole more. I will bring more sunshine into life than Paul ever did. I deserved her more”**_

The phone line then went dead.

“Got it boss! Abandoned warehouse three minutes from here”

“Gear up!”

* * *

“I get why you killed Carole but why Paul? Didn't you love him like a brother? Like Carole?” Blaine said with his head trickling from blood.

“Like I said Blaine. I loved her more. No one was allowed to love her more. It wasn't fair to me! Why should I have to see them rejcting me every time! I deserved to be with Carole rather than that Burt guy!”  
  


“And what about my parents? You went after me so I know you knew them”

“I served with them and all three of us were close once. Your mother told me Carole was intrested in me and told me to get her. And then I find out she's engaged to that Hudson man. And then your mother chose to only hang around with me once she saw I was alone. I was alone because of what they did! So I did what I had to. All of them deserved to disappear. And you are next”

Blaine shut his eyes when he heard them.

“NCIS, you're surrounded!”

Andrew shot and narrowly missed Blaine's chest as NCIS dismantled him.

“You're going to jail for a very long time and oh boy am I happy about that one” Tony grinned as he handcuffed him on the way towards the car.

Gibbs stayed to help Blaine up and tapped him on the shoulder.

“You need to see Ducky and get that cleaned up, make sure you don't have a concussion”

“Yeah. What I'd really like to do is see my family”

“And you will. Come on” He said as he lead Blaine towards a different car.

* * *

“He's been questioned and processed boss” Tony told his boss as he sat back down at his desk.

“I believe you will now be able to breathe easier Blaine” Ziva said.

“I hope so. If anything I did this for Kurt and Finn's family. They deserved peace”

“And so did you. Do not doubt your worth” She finalised, daring him with her eyes to say otherwise. Blaine nodded in acceptance.

Tim was next to appear into the bullpen and gave Ziva a side hug.

“Good to see you don't have any concussion. You should listen to Ziva you know. Wise beyond her years. And there are a lot of them” He teased and laughed as he tried to avoid his co-worker throwing a rubber at him.

“Speaking of wise beyond their years, where is Sarah? I thought she also was being combed over”

“Looked over Ziva. Looked over. Not combed and little McGee is on her way up shortly” Tony responded as he pulled out a pen and began on some paperwork.

True to his word, Sarah came bounding in behind Gibbs with Finn and Kurt trailing behind. Once she spotted Blaine, her mouth opened in shock.

“Blaine?”

“Sarah? Oh my God!”

“Dude! I'm so glad to see you! I didn't realise Tim was talking about you!”  
  


“Fates of the universe, right? I'm really happy you seem alright”

“Me too. You have to show me round Lima at some point!”

“Oh Sarah, let me introduce my boyfriend Kurt and his brother Finn. Guys this is Sarah, the one who I went to high school with” Blaine beamed proudly as both the other boys hugged her.

“I love what you're wearing and it's so nice to meet you!”

* * *

“And you promise?”

“Yeah. Come down anytime, work on the boat” Gibbs said to the teen.

“None of you are going to leave me hanging this time? You really mean that?”

“Wouldn't say it if it wasn't true kid. Come on, at least know us a little better than that now. Copper and I can have an awesome stand off for best big brother”

“Cooper would win everytime DiNozzo” Kurt chimed in with his arms folded and smirking. As son as Tony was aoout to retort Finn also joined in.

“Yeah, he's a superstar. You've seen him on the commercials for credit ratings!”

“Absolutely not! I solve murders for a living!”

“But you don't have a catchy slogan, do ya Tones?” Tim teased.

“Unbelievable! When I tell you - “

As Sarah tried to dig Tony into a deeper hole for himself, Blaine looked around the group and landed finally on Kurt who stared curiously at him.

“Something wrong?”

Blaine shook his head as he listened in to the others laughing as Tony kept trying to plead his case. The team had truly changed from the last time they had met and were now really trying to be better than they had been. And everyone he loved finally had some well deserved closure. Tony had even scheduled in a 'talk on the phone' time for them all. Maybe this time around things _would_ be different.

As he leaned into Kurt, the tension he'd been carrying around for far too long, finally left. He'd felt freer than he had ever imagined being. With a contented sigh he leaned into Kurt and spoke.

“Guess things are finally looking up, huh?”


End file.
